


Visenya

by sansakatara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fire and Blood, Lesbian Visenya Targaryen, Resentment, Ruthless Visenya, Targaryen Exceptionalism, Targaryen Incest, They have a lot of messed up views y'all, Unhealthy Sibling Relationships, Visenya is the superior Aegon wife y'all, Working title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: Damn the inheritance laws. Visenya had fought a war to put her brother on a throne.  She owed their son nothing less.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen, Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aenys I Targaryen/Alyssa Velaryon, Ceryse Hightower/Maegor I Targaryen, Maegor I Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Rhaenys Targaryen & Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I), Visenya/Her Ambition
Kudos: 9





	Visenya

I.

Visenya would not consider herself curious by nature, but she is interested to learn which lord will secure a match with her charming, high-spirited younger sister.

As for her future, Visenya need not wonder. 

A highborn lady may dream of her promised lord, but those dreams would consist of the tenebrous face of a stranger. However, Visenya had known the face of her betrothed almost as well as her own.

The milky breasts of a wetnurse, now an old, greying woman with sagging jowls and age spots, had nourished them both. When Visenya was still just a child, Bea once spoke fondly of how much difficulty she had weaning her when Visenya's intended was born, two years after her. "Her ladyship gave me no end of grief," Bea had said, laughing. "I did not fancy yerself attached to me lik' that, as it sometimes my lot, yer were always independent enough. No, you were just mad at being made to give up something.”

They had shared the same maester, a young man who had been born of an inconsequential house sworn to the King in the Stormlands. Visenya remembered that although Maester Arlan had been of a nervous disposition, he seemed to thrive when teaching.

They had been trained at arms by the same, battle-blooded sword-master. Ser Haldon had been the one to instil in her the belief that almost wasn't good enough.

And they had shared the same parents.

Aegon and Visenya were the last scions of Old Valyria. She and her siblings were the blood of the dragon, and the dragon may lie with a common beast, but it was the custom to marry kin to kin. Wedding brother to sister was the preferred way, and so it had been for Daenys the Dreamer and Gaemon the Glorious, and their children after them. Failing that, inquiries would be made of other familial branches. Their own mother was a Velayron, but she had been distantly related to Lord Aerion through their shared female ancestor, Tyria. Tyria, the youngest child of Gaemon and Daenys, had been married into the Velayron family. It was deemed acceptable; although they were no dragonriders, the Velayron’s could boast Valyrian descent, with many sharing the same distinctive purple eyes and silver hair. Through Tyria, Lady Valaena had been the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Daenys and Gaemon. 

In the end, it was Aegon who answered her question. 

But perhaps she should have known all along it would lead to this, and instead wonder if their lord father would consent.

Mother had been vehement about not permitting it. It was said that she desired for Rhaenys to marry a Redwyne. Lady Valaena had argued with her husband that House Redwyne possessed the largest fleet in Westeros. Lord Aerion laughed. “We have dragons.” Lady Valaena had shaken her head and said, “We cannot always depend on your dragons, my lord.”

She had also argued that the Redwyne’s possessed royal blood, having ruled as the Kings of the Arbour. They ruled until the demise of their last king on an ill-fated sea voyage. This had enabled his cousin, King Meryn III Gardener, to claim House Redwyne as his vassals. 

Lord Aerion had waved his hand in dismissal. “The blood of kings is a single gold coin. The blood of dragons is a treasure.”

And so, it was that a month before Visenya and Aegon were to become husband and wife, it was announced that Rhaenys would be wed to Aegon as well. Two sisters, two wives.

Visenya was made aware of such an announcement beforehand. Aegon was not as thoughtless as that.

“You do not need to wed Rhaenys to bed her.” Visenya had said, in an acidic voice.

“You would have me dishonour our sister then, by taking her as my mistress?” Aegon had bit back, crossing his muscular arms.

“So, you are happy to dishonour me then?” _I don’t care if you want to fuck her, brother. You’re already promised to me, and besides, I suspect you would not be able to satisfy me half so well as those lovely ladies we met in Lannisport._

_What I care about is my children’s rights._

_I’ve spent my entire life believing that my children by you, will inherit Dragonstone. And you deciding to marry Rhaenys as well… risks that._

“We are both the blood of Valyria. I would never do anything that would bring shame upon you.” Aegon’s jaw was clenched, Visenya could see the veins in his neck throb. “And marrying Rhaenys will not. There is a precedent for it in our history.”

While Aegon might not have cared for seeking Visenya’s forgiveness, Rhaenys did.

“I hope that you do think ill of me, Visenya. It’s just that Aegon loves me so, and I him.” She had beseeched, taking her sister’s hands into her own.

Visenya gave a half-smile. “Yes, you’ve always commanded his heart. Something I cannot say for myself.”

Rhaenys had tried to protest, but Visenya had shrugged her shoulders. “Do not insult my intelligence Rhaenys, although I know your intentions are pure. Aegon and I have always known that it was our duty to wed one another. It’s something we do not have a choice in. So, if Aegon can take you as well, how I could I begrudge him that joy?”

What else could she say? It was already decided, taking out her wrath on Rhaenys would help nothing. Her sister had beamed, and hugged her.

II.

42 A.C.

In another world, her son Maegor would have been the first in the succession.

But Rhaenys had given Aegon a son, first. A wretched excuse for a Targaryen, but a son nonetheless. And Aenys’ marriage to his own Velayron had proved more fruitful than both her and Rhaenys’ marriages combined; with three sons and two daughters. When the eldest Rhaena was born, questions arose who should be considered Aenys’ heir. Visenya had proposed a match between the two. However, Aegon took the advice of that interfering High Septon and given Visenya’s son to Ceryse Hightower instead; a proud name, but someone who would not strengthen her son’s claim.

Aegon had once told her that he would never do anything to shame her. But he was wrong. His actions had brought disgrace upon her, upon them all.

If he had never married Rhaenys, she would not have to deal with a nephew that seemed incapable of embracing fire and blood. Even Aenys himself knew that it was Maegor who was truly deserving of the crown- he had admitted as such when he had gifted him Blackfyre at his coronation, five years before. “He gives you the sword, when he would do better to give you the crown. He is no Aegon.”

So, when Aenys had died, Visenya had crowned Maegor at Dragonstone, while Aegon and Rhaena remained besieged at Crakehall.

Grand Maester Gawen had challenged the coronation. “This is nothing but a usurpation.”

Maegor had beheaded him for such insolence. He would turn out to be the first of many casualties to come.

Damn the inheritance laws. Visenya had fought a war to put her brother on a throne. She owed their son nothing less. 


End file.
